The objectives of this community blood pressure evaluation project are: (1) to decrease the prevalence of hypertension in the community; (2) to increase the likelihood that persons with hypertension come under appropriate care; and (3) to encourage persons with normal blood pressure levels to regularly check their pressures to ensure that they remain within normal limits. Three community intervention programs will be evaluated to determine: (1) which yields the best results; (2) which is most cost-effective; and (3) which is most useful for specified sub-groups within the community. The intervention programs differ in terms of: (1) the site where blood pressure screening takes place; (2) the site where treatment takes place; and (3) the extent of physician involvement. In addition to this evaluation, a special project will be initiated to improve methods of referring persons with high blood pressure to the most appropriate setting for care. Patient and provider groups in the community will assist in the refinement and implementation of the program. The evaluation of these activities will be accomplished primarily by comparing the status of blood pressure control in the community before and after these interventions.